My Medicated World
by A Shadows Dream
Summary: I never had any dreams or goals in life, in fact I didn't even want to keep living in this world. Only a pair of the brights blue eyes filled with life and passion kept me here, even after they left me.


Welcome to the New Year, I keep hearing all about peoples New Year's resolutions, like I'm going to lose weight, work harder and what not. Well mine was to find _all_ of my fan fics I have started and post them. If you knew me you would understand how hard this really is. So this is the first step towards that goal.

_Beta Note: The MutantPaperClip would like it to be noted that this has now been edited (1.09.2010 7:59pm). Hopefully I caught everything, but if anyone notices anything I missed, feel free to let me know!_

I hope you enjoy the story.

Oh and the disclaimer of course, you can't have fanfiction with out a lovely disclaimer saying 'I don't own anything but the wonderfully twisted plot'-Quote of: A Shadows Dream.

**My**

**Medicated**

**World**

I was almost done, I just needed to defeat this guard, go down the stairs, and maneuver out of the traps as I made my way through the maze. Then I had to turn left twice, then right, and then left again to get out of it. Then I will finally have reached the-

KNOCK.

"MAIL"

KNOCK.

"MAIL YOU HAVE TO COME TO CLASS TODAY!"

An irritated growl rumbled in my throat as the screen froze. Glaring at the door I yelled back, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Dropping the controller I started the search for my backpack.

"And Mail," The muffled voice called from behind the door again, "Change your clothes. Knowing you, you probably haven't changed them since the _last_ time you came to class."

Yeah, and when was that? One, two weeks ago? A striped shirt of black and white was lying across a chair, grabbing it I sniffed. 'Eh smells clean.' Pulling off the shirt I was currently wearing, I tossesd it aside somewhere. I sighed, smiling softly as I did.

My body was skinny, too skinny to be healthy I'm sure, since each rib could be clearly seen through my pale skin. Hip bones, spine, shoulder blades, all on display under my too-tight skin. While I was tugging the knots out of my hair, my goggles slipped off and fell to hang around my neck. My eyes closed tightly as they fell, I kept them closed as I pulled on the clean shirt, adding my favorite fuzzy brown vest and then my boots. I was so used to going through this morning routine by now that I didn't need to be able to see to know what I was doing.

Finally my hands pulled the goggles from around my neck and placed them tightly against my eyes and as I opened them again, I saw the orange world that I lived in. Hearing mumbling from the doorway, I grabbed a hand full of pixxy sticks and an energy drink, then I opened the door that Russ stood behind. Russ wasn't his real name, but it was what I called him because of the rust colored hair that fell into his face, hiding his eyes from view.

His arm was over my shoulder and he smiled.

"It's nice to see you're still among the living."

Nodding, I let Russ keep his arm around my shoulder as we made our way to class. From there on out the day was just a blur as I played on my handheld, moving when the bell rang, until suddenly, classes were over.

"Hey Mail!" It was Russ running over to sling his arm around my shoulders once again.

"Since it's Friday and we have Saturday off can I stay over at your place?"

"Sure" I mumbled as I killed another enemy, never looking up to see the smile on his face, not even when he thanked me quietly. Soon enough we were in my dorm room and I headed straight to my computer. Switching games I started to add more to the game world of mine.

"So who are you today?" He asked me, coming closer.

Who was I?

A hero, a villain, an alien, a human, fox, thief, con-man, super something, speeder…Myself.

"Myself." I stated simply.

"Huh, really? Is it some type of Sims game?" He asked leaning over my shoulder as the computer died.

"I thought you didn't like games." It was meant as a rhetorical statement but I don't think he caught the tone.

"You're right." Skipping over to my light switch, he flicked it off. "Let's take a nap." He gave me a sly smile.

Russ crawled into my bed, pulling me in with him. Snuggling so close, I'm sure he felt my bones through my shirt as he started to pet me. Teeth and mostly tongue at the back of my neck as his hands moved under my shirt, bypassing all the bones to play with my nipples.

I soon fell into the rythym, stretching, moaning and writhing at all the right moments. Soon our clothes were gone and his cock was between my cheeks as his nails and teeth were ripping my body apart.

A hand was stroking me off as I went higher and higher. Hoping my body would finally break under all the pressure. So close, I could feel Death's touch clogging my nose making me choke as It's hands closed around my throat.

So close. My vision went blurry. Soon my bones would be ripped from my skin, letting my soul free.

So close. With the blood and sweat streaming between us, and I was happy for a moment. So close to game over.

Then we came. It was all gone in a gasp of breath, leaving only the empty remains of the feeling.

My body had stayed together even though I had been so close. I cried, knowing life would still keep going. So close, was the only thought going through my mind as sleep closed my eyes.

I.

Was.

So.

Close.

To.

_Game over._

* * *

I hate how word documents look on fanfiction. But oh well nothing i can do about it. Anyways that's the begining, the next chapter is longer so don't worry, and it has only taken me a little under a week to type it up and post it…yeah I know, sad, but I'm trying.

Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
